The direct current electric motors are used in a wide variety of applications including industrial products, portable conveying systems, power units, or compressors and more. In addition, applications such as mobile de-icing spreaders, the direct current motor is typically directly hardwired to a controlling system. However, this is often times inconvenient to set up and requires different cables and wires to be pulled around. The present invention overcomes this inconvenience by introducing a system that allows users to remotely adjust the amount of current passing through the direct current motor operating the devices such as conveyors to control the speed of the motor or the motor of a salt/de-icing spreader for controlling spreading rate. The control is achieved without the use of cables by means of a wireless transmitter and receiver system.